


Spider Lives

by girl_looking_for_dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_looking_for_dreams/pseuds/girl_looking_for_dreams
Summary: The room was painfully familiar. Large Windows overlooking the forest with a lake, a black slate on which creaked chalk. Nearby sat a black-haired boy, who was recording the lesson, the redhead was doing the same. Really?... No, he can't be wrong. Peter got into the world of Harry Potter.





	1. 1. It's complicated.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [personal life begins with a double life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438219) by Мертвое чувство. 



«Mr. stark, I'm not feeling well.»

Peter felt his rips when he went to Tony stark. His knees failed, and he fell on The iron man's shoulder. There was only one thought in his head.

«I… don't… want to… die…»

It hurts inside, is it really all over?

Parker fell on the rocky ground, where he drank his own blood.

«Mr. stark… I'm sorry.»

Said it before he went into the black abyss.

***

«Mr. Parker!» — an unfamiliar voice shouted into his ear.

By reflex, the spider jumped and caught on the ceiling. Lowering his head, he noticed a stern woman and a crowd of black clothes with scarlet-gold highlights. Quickly jumping from the ceiling, he looked at the woman.

«Minus five points from Gryffindor.» — disapproving hum in the classroom. — «Don't mess with me, Mr. Parker.»

«Good.» — he spoke uncertainly.

The room was painfully familiar. The large Windows offer views of the forest with a lake, the black slate of which creaked chalk. Desks stood in three series of and very close. Nearby sat a black-haired boy, who was recording the lesson, the redhead did the same.

Really?..

No, he can't be wrong. He got into the world of Harry Potter.

«You need to know what my year is…» — he whispered.

The bell has been rung and students covering worn books left the office. And Parker approached the red-haired boy.

«Look, Ron, what's the lesson?»

«Like defending against the dark arts with Professor Snape? And Yes, how do you know me?»

«Uh, well, like a third year. Professor Lupin, Sirius black, who was able to escape with the help of Harry and Hermione…»

Parker was pinned to the wall.

«Where. You. Know. That. Blek. Run away. C. Help. Harry.» — pressing on the throat to the poor guy said Ron.

«What's the difference?» — Pete asked and quickly pulled the hand from his throat. — «Black died In the Department of secrets.»

«How do you know all this?» — freaked out redheaded.

«Because I know all your stories in advance.» Peter wanted say, but the language is not turned, so to speak. But he said it: — Because it's obvious.

«Let's see.» said in a whisper to Ron and walked out of the classroom.

Too complicated. Still, Pete thought he died when the click happened, but he actually ended up in a world he always wanted to visit. In the world of Harry Potter.

«Hi, Peter.» — the black-haired girl kissed him on the cheek and gracefully sank beside him.

«Uh-uh…» Parker was in shock that he kissed a stranger.

«Pete, me, Lina.» — the girl spoke, pointing at herself.

«Certainly… Lina…» — he whispered — because the spider didn't expect that in the world of Harry Potter he has a girlfriend — he's just in his own world could not make friends with Elizabeth.

«Pete, your forgetfulness is breaking all records.» she giggled. «I'm Lina Allen, remember.»

A thousand needles were inserted into the heart. Allen reminded him of Liz. Heart managed to jump out of my chest, and anxiety could not leave. Pete took the bag and left the Gryffindor table, heading into the living room. Pretty quickly overcome a long distance and stupidly staring at the fat lady. He doesn't know the password.

Worked spider sense, which prompted to take a step back and Pete dutifully did, because it opened the doorway to the living room.

«This is the time we devoted to self-study, Ron!» — said the little girl with the crow's nest on her head.

But the redhead looked at Peter, who big eyes looked at them, then perked up.

«What is the password? I simply forgot.» — spoke with fear Parker

«Fuck you» — said Ron and wanted to go their own way, but Pete blocked the path.

Weasley tried to take the guy out, but he didn't move an inch.

«Hey, Parker, come on.» — said Ron.

«Password.» — Peter spoke cautiously. — «Although I and weak in magic, but know many.»

«Dragon Gatherings.» — the girl said in a whisper, and Pete left, and Ron flew headlong down.

Not at the time the stairs started, and Ron, being on the edge, fell. Peter immediately ran after him and shot a web directly at the chest of the guy.

«You stay there.» — Spider shouted.

He heard voices from the great hall — dinner was over. Parker quickly lifted Ron up the stairs before his classmates saw the picture.

«Thank you…» — Ron said weakly. — «Where did you learn that?»

«I can't tell you that.»

«Sorry, I want that too.»

«You do.» — Pete turned to the full lady. — «Dragon Get-Togethers.»

Portrait with a scratch opened and Parker entered the living room. He sat down on hassock next to the fireplace and pulled out a bag of transformation, spells and defence against the dark arts. In the wrong course he did not come, just so many homework.

Very soon he was joined by the same girl who kissed him. Lina sat on the free stool next to Pete and pulled out of school bags the same items as him.

He decided to consider it carefully.

She had thick black hair, a casually trimmed short back, almost no hair, and two strands in front of her shoulders. Beautiful green eyes like emeralds, and small graceful nose, fine features. Its growth was slightly below Parker, and he was very significant growth — 187* centimeters, so that Lin was about 184** see in tinnitus dangled black earrings-hearts.

«Pete, help me, please.» — she asked for help. — «I don't understand nonverbal spells at all.»

***

«Up.» — was the voice of Potter.

Parker does not remember how he found himself in bed, his head was hysterically very sick.

«What's the matter?»

«Yesterday you practiced a nonverbal spell with Lina, you were really good, and Allen wasn't. She accidentally dropped a textbook on the history of magic on his head — and it's not so easy. You passed out.»

It is clear now why so the head hurts. Peter sat on the edge of the bed and touched the side of his head, which dropped the book. With its rapid metabolizmom to stop headache needs in two days, and the pain already starting to subside.

«I brought you some food from the great hall.» — said Potter, and he moved the sandwich closer to the Spider.

«Thanks, Harry.»

He was happy to pounce on sandwiches.

«Mr. Parker, come here!» — Professor McGonagall called the Spider as he entered the great hall.

Peter looked up at the magic ceiling — now the sun was shining brilliantly on it — and walked tiredly up to his Dean in small steps. Head no longer hurt, only a lump made itself felt that yesterday it fell on the head of a textbook on the history of Magic.

«Now we'll deal with your scores on OWLS and I'll make a schedule for you.»

«Okay, Professor McGonagall.» — Pete replied and glanced at the table. He happily waved to Lina, and Parker said the same thing.

«I'm satisfied with your Transfiguration score, so you can continue my course. Spells you also open the door, and indeed, all of the items handed over on «Perfectly!» I give you permission for all subjects.» — she touched the magic wand of parchment and gave it to Parker, already filled schedule.

And Peter took the schedule with his mouth open.

And again he did not expect that his protagonist in the world is learning to «Excellent!» First Lina, who is most likely the protagonist of Liz, then this! Too. Too much. And the most important question: why is it possible the spider has not disappeared, but on the contrary, has increased?.. Spidey himself is experienced, because on the way here he was walking next to Harry, and suddenly felt that he is not in danger, and Harry Potter! So he hastily pushed Harry to the railings, because the spell he wanted to get Draco.

Suddenly his face snapped his fingers.

«Pete, can you hear me?..» — proclaimed weary Lin.

«Ah? What?.». — Parker tried to get his mind back to the present. — «What were we talking about?..»

Lina slapped him in the face with his hand and whispered something about this jerk.

«You have potions now?»

Peter looked at the schedule that bewitched him Professor, and noticed that he had the first two lessons and really, the potions.

«Yeah, why?..» — svirliv look Allen, asked Parker.

«Nothing» — shrugged green-eyed and left the table, gently kissed the forehead of Parker.

He blunstones smile, also stood up, throwing on a shoulder a heavy bag of books, pen and bottle of ink, hastened to the dungeon. The office was dominated by darkness and cold, just strange swirling multi-colored couples felt unusual odors. Peter sat in the front row, and was joined by two more apprentice — the Potter and Weasley.

«Hello, students.» — Professor Slughorn greeted them.

«What's in the pots behind you?» — Allen asked innocently.

«It's great that you asked… M… M-m-m…» — hesitated grinning Horace.

«Miss Allen, Professor.»

«Okay, miss Allen. Who can name these potions by looking at them?..»

Parker raised his left hand up, and Hermione did the same, svirliv in his eyes.

«Mister, please, come in.»

There was a sound of a chair being pushed back and a Spider came to the table, which stood in the center. He remembered the potions Granger said when she called them. Looking at the pot, which stood next to the slizerintsami, he was filled with a liquid similar to clear water.

«It is.» — pointed out to Parker on the boiler. — «Truth serum.»

«That's right, my dear friend. Continue.» — Slughorn waved his hand at the cauldron next to cortefranca.

Pete also learned a thick, viscous, slow-bubbling substance, the color of the clay in the second boiler.

«It's a Polyjuice potion. Now popular this potion, although it is rarely mentioned.»

«And again remarkable! And this potion?»

Near the Gryffindor table stood a cauldron with an unusual pearlescent sheen, the steam developed in spirals and the smell of strawberries, cobwebs and books hit the nose.

«This Is Amortentia!..»

«Absolutely delectable!» — Professor exclaimed and walked over to the spider. — «Can you tell me your name?..»

«Peter Parker.» — he replied and sat down in his seat.

«Well, you got 15 points for Gryffindor, Mr. Parker.»

Pete smiled looking at the Desk, and Granger drooped mouth. Harry and Ron already received textbooks from Horace.

«But Peter didn't name the potion that was near you.» — broke out at Granger's.

«This is pure luck. And one of you will get a whole bottle, who will prepare the best drink of death!»


	2. Half-Blood Prince.

«So» — Slughorn said «what does it take to win this fabulous prize? Let's turn to page ten Of the advanced potions course. We have a little over an hour left, and that should be enough time for you to make a decent attempt to brew a Drink of living death. Begin!»

The students roared boilers, someone already with a clatter put weights on the scales. Parker saw Malfoy flipping through Advanced potions. Peter quickly bent over a battered textbook, looked at the list of ingredients. Then he pulled out of the bag and the necessary ingredients.

All the things could look around to see how things are going at the neighbors.

Ten minutes later, the room was covered with bluish steam. Hermione, as always, advanced faster all. Her potion already acquired a kind of «homogeneous liquid color black currant», ideal for the intermediate stages.

Peter crumbled up the roots and bent over the book again.

«How was the Prince's? It seems to stretch a silver knife, holding it flat, then the juice goes better than when cutting…» — said the Spider and took out a knife from the bag.

«Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?»

«Yes» — said Slughorn without looking at Malfoy. «I was very saddened to hear of his death, but of course it was not unexpected — dragon pox at his age…»

Peter hurriedly poured the juice into the pot, seeing that the potion immediately bought exactly this shade of purple, like in the book, hastened to execute further instructions.

According to the textbook, it was necessary to stir the potion counterclockwise until it became clear as water.

Peter decided to follow the instructions of the tutorial, because maybe the events to come is not Canon, and began to interfere with counter-clockwise.

«How do you do that?» — asked Hermione have Potter. Her potion stubbornly retained its purple color.

«Need a time to prevent clockwise…» — whispered Harry.

«Yes there is no, in the textbook said — against!» — Granger snapped.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued in his own way.

At the other end of the table Ron through clenched teeth rained curses his potion looked like liquid licorice.

«Time's up!» — Slughorn announced. — «Please, stop stirring!»

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. Finally he reached the table, behind which sat Peter, Ron, Hermione and Harry.

He smiled sadly at the sight of the tar-like substance in Ron's cauldron. Added ten points to Gryffindor for the potion Peter and Hermione.

Then Slughorn saw Harry the potion, and his face expressed distrust, mixed with delight.

«Absolute victory!» — he exclaimed throughout the dungeon. — «Great, great, Harry! Good God, I see you've inherited your mother's talent. Lily was a great potion maker! Well, here's the prize — one bottle of liquid luck, as promised, and watch use it wisely!»

Harry slipped the tiny bottle of Golden liquid into his inner pocket.

Ron was dumbfounded, annoyed Hermione looked at your boiler, and Peter shrugged. He knew Harry was acting on the Prince's instructions.

«How did you manage that?» — whispered Ron to Harry when they left the dungeons.

«Lucky, perhaps» — replied Harry, because there was Malfoy.

When Draco was detached on decent distance, Parker she and turned to the inseparable Trinity.

«Aha. Thanks to other instructions.»

Potter's jaw dropped.

«How do you know?»

Peter gave himself an imaginary upside the head for too long a tongue.

«Divinations. I'm good at them, so…»

Hermione looked incredulously at him, then waving his mane was gone.

«You probably think I cheated?» — finished Harry, frustrated her reaction

Granger heard it, but proudly raised the end of his chin and headed to the library.

«Harry?..» — Ron asked. «Is that true? That you followed other instructions…»

«Yeah.»

«Then why didn't you tell me your best friend?..»

«Harry still would have told you» — shrugged Parker, and also went to the large hall.

Ron looked contemptuously at the Spider, spat on the floor as if by accident pushed Harry's shoulder.

***

All week Harry on the lessons of potions continued to implement the recommendations of the half-blood Prince, even if they disagreed with the instructions of Libatius Borage. As a result, after the fourth lesson Slughorn was overjoyed by the abilities of Harry and endlessly repeated, that he rarely had to teach such a gifted student. Ron and Hermione perceived all of this more than cool.

And Peter just smiled into the cauldron — all the while went on the Canon.

Potter said, who scribbled all tutorial clumsy and small handwriting, it was the half-Blood Prince.

«But who is he?» — once again asked myself Harry.

«Or her.» — put in Hermione.

Parker burst out into a fist — he knew the identity of the Prince, he was nothing like the teacher against the Dark Arts Professor Severus Snape.

«What's funny?»

«At least look in the library for him.» Peter laughed.

Hermione slapped herself on the forehead and hurried out of the great hall.

«Where is she?»

«nto the library. I'm a hundred percent sure.» — he put Ron in and drank pumpkin juice.


	3. New Quidditch team

Harry looked at his watch and hurriedly shoved in a bag a battered copy of «Advanced potions course».

«Five to eight, I should probably get going or you'll be late for Dumbledore.»

«Oh!» — alarmed Peter, he completely forgot about the letter Dumbledore. «Good luck!»

«We will not go to bed, wait for you-I want to know what he will teach you!» — caught Ron.

They accompanied Harry's views, until he climbed through the portrait door. Pete pulled out the blank parchment and ink pen and began to write an essay on «the Danger of non-Verbal spells» Snape.

Parker didn't even notice it was an hour and a half. He raised his head and noticed that the open doorway and into the living room part of Hermione. And she cast an indifferent glance on Peter.

As predicted by Hermione, the free lessons were for seticornis not a time of idleness, what was so hoping Ron, and the only way to cope with the monstrous amount of work which they leaned. Not only that, in all subjects every day asked so much as if tomorrow exams are scheduled, so also the lessons themselves have become much more difficult than before. For example, Harry didn't understand half the explanations of Professor McGonagall, and even Hermione once or twice had to ask again.

All of a sudden and to the great displeasure of Hermione's most successful subject for Harry was potions, all thanks to the half-blood Prince.

It was over Breakfast next Saturday.

Inseparable Trinity remembered that they have not gone to Hagrid's.

«Need to go to him, to talk to the» — indeed Hermione, looking on tremendous empty chair Hagrid's for teaching table.

«But today, the selection of the Gryffindor team Quidditch is!» — exclaimed in unison guys.

«And still need to work out this miserable spell of Aguamenti for plitvica! And anyway, what can I say? How do we explain to him that we hate his stupid class?» — Ron did.

«We don't hate him!» — outraged Hermione.

«Speak for yourself. I still can't forget solobozov» — gloomily said Ron.

«Let's go to him after Quidditch» — promised Harry. — «A selection will be all morning-a lot of people signed up.»

«Well. We'll go after the stupid Quidditch.»

«QUIDDITCH IS NOT STUPID!» — exclaimed Ron and all who were in the great hall looked up at him.

«Oh, Ron» — said Hermione and got up from his seat. — «Good luck you, Ron, I am sure that you'll get in goalkeeper. " — she glanced at Peter narrowed his eyes and moved in the direction of the library.

«Harry, see, new textbooks!» — Peter spoke, pointing to the two owls.

Hedwig landed in front of Harry with a large square package. The next instant a second one exactly the same package plopped on the table in front of Ron, crushing a tiny, fagged out Sachika

«Ha! — Harry said, turning the package, which was a brand new copy of «Advanced potions course, » only that «Flores and Blotts».

«Well, » — happy Peter, but in the book it said Hermione; but she left. — «Now you can get that little book back.»

«Are you crazy?» — outraged Harry. «I won't! Look, I've thought this through. …»

He pulled out of the bag old the tutorial has touched the cover of a magic wand and whispered:

«Diffindo!»

The cover fell off. Harry did the same thing with the new textbook. Then Harry switched the covers, touched each book in turn and said:

«Reparo!»

And here before him is the instance of the Prince, disguised as a new tutorial, and next fresh instance from the «Flores and Blotts», similar to the old read a book.

«I'll return the new textbook. Sliznorta nothing to complain about, nine Galleons it cost.»

Parker chuckled and got up from his seat to go to the living room and take the broom. After all, he also did not expect to see his protagonist such a thing as a broom. Pete asked the same question when I found llevatela bars, bloody candy and the strange Love Potion!

As Parker had expected, the trials took almost all morning. Was, it seems, half of the faculty, freshmen, fearfully clutching her horrible school brooms-wreck, to semiconical, towering over all the other cool and creepy in appearance.

One of them, a tall guy with hard hair, Harry recognized by «Hogwarts Express»

«We met on the train, in the compartment of the old man Slizzy» — confidently said the guy, coming out of the crowd and shaking hands with Harry.- Cormac McLaggen, goalkeeper.»

«Last year you didn't try?"asked Harry.

«I was lying in the hospital wing during the trials,» McLaggen said. — «Ate on the dispute a dozen of the doxy.»

«I see,» said Harry. — «Okay… Wait here, please…»

He pointed to the front rows of the stands, close to where Hermione was sitting.

«If there is anyone here from other faculties,» shouted Harry, " Leave at once, please!»

And then half of those who came away — there were Cortefranca with Puffenduya.

«Hunters first. Ask them to come forward!»

Peter walked over to Harry, and they were joined by two dozens of volunteers.

«Girls first. Ask."

Two hours later, after much complaining and tantrums, and one broken «Comet-260», Harry took away the team's two: Katie bell, perfectly addressing the trial-and Ginny Weasley — she flew the fastest, but still scored seventeen goals.

«Now boys."

Boys was much less — only three people. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Peter Parker.

«Well, Seamus, let's go first.»

Finnegan hesitantly took off.

Half an hour later came the turn of Peter, he felt that he swallowed something slimy and «it» unpleasant stirring in his stomach. Until choice Harry was on Thomas.

«Well, Pete, come on.»

Parker took off, took Potter Quaffle and swiftly flew to the gate, but suddenly worked spider sense — it prikazoveho get down. And in time-a second ago, his skull would have been broken.

«Who released Bludger?!» — he heard the voice of Harry.

Again, out of Spidey-sense, but Peter did not have time to Dodge, Bludger knocked him off the broom, but sticking to the arm and powers in the hand of the Quaffle he moved to the gate. Horoshenechko aim, Spidey threw the red ball to the left ring — Cormack of McLaggen didn't manage to catch.


	4. Chapter 4

In mid-October it was time for the first trip to Hogsmeade.

Harry feared that these walks may prohibit, unthinkable given the strict security measures, but it turned out that the hike will take place.

Peter was very glad — it was always nice to get out of the castle for a few hours. For two months his??? in Hogwarts Pete was accustomed to noisy get-togethers in living room, to teachers and comfortable company in personified by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Although sometimes he was molested by Lina, but he thought it was pretty cool and funny.

On the day of the campaign was a strong wind, rain lashed. Peter has awakened nor light nor dawn, but before him has awakened Potter, which read the textbook on potions.

Sitting in bed, Harry turned the book sideways to make it easier to disassemble the small explanations that cost the Prince a lot of work. Pointing the magic wand in the space and anything not specifically aiming, Harry made a short, sharp stroke.

«Harry, please!» — Pete exclaimed.

«AAAAAAAAA!»

There was a bright flash, and the room was filled with voices, all awakened by Ron's wild cry. Harry fright dropped the «Advanced potions». Ron hung upside down in the air, as if someone had caught him by the ankle.

«S-sorry.» -Harry said and Weasley fell back onto the bed.

«I told you.» — Parker said sarcastically, putting his fists on his sides.

«Say what?..»

Parker mentally pulled at his tongue, preparing to tear it off. Getting out of bed, Pete put on a few warm woolen jackets, threw on his robe and took a hat with gloves. He came out of the living room with the trio.

«This spell, by any chance, from your favorite textbook on potions?» — she asked.

Harry frowned and Peter slowed his steps.

«Immediately suspect the worst?»

«Yes or no?»

«Well… Yes, why?»

«So, you just decided to try an unfamiliar, unknown hand-written spell and see what happens?"

Harry and Ron in unison and looked at each other and giggling in their fists.

«What's funny?» — Granger asked.

Peter laughed, and even Hermione smiled against will. Then they got distracted by the appearance of Ginny.

«Hey, Harry, I was told to give you this.»

This was a roll of parchment.

«Thank you, Ginny… That's the next lesson with Dumbledore!» — Harry said, unfolding the parchment. — «Monday night!»

«Come with us to Hogsmeade, Ginny?» — Ron asked.

«I'm going with Dean. Maybe we'll meet there» — she said, waved and left.

At oak entrance doors, as always, stood Filch and checked against the list of who is allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Today, this process has stretched even more than usual, because Filch checked every exit lie Detector.

«Yes you me already 28 times checked!» — protested Peter, and Filch in retaliation jabbed two more times under his breath lie detector, but he let Pete in Hogsmeade.

The walk to Hogsmeade was unpleasant. In Hogsmeade found that the entrance to the shop of magic jokes «Zonko» boarded up. Ron waved his hand in a thick knitted glove toward the Sweet Kingdom, fortunately it was open.

«Thank God» — Ron flinched as they plunged into the fragrant warmth.

«Harry, my boy!» — a familiar voice said loudly behind them.

«Kill me» — muttered Harry.

All three of them turned and saw Professor Slughorn in front of them with a large bag of pineapples in his hands.

«Harry, you already three times missed my friendly dinners! That's no good, my boy! Miss Granger likes my parties, doesn't she?»

«Yes» — mumbled Hermione.

«So why don't you come, Mr. Potter?»

«He had Quidditch training, Professor» — Parker said, and nudged Harry so hard he began to RUB his bruised side.

«It's true.»

It really is every time prescribed workout when received from Slughorn's invitation. Due to this, Ron was left alone, and the three of them with Peter was fun.

«Well, now you certainly have to win the next match, after such a hard preparation!» — said Slughorn, and came out of the «Sweet Kingdom» and the four went to the «Three Broomsticks».

After the warm embrace of the fragrant flavor of cold cut like a razor. People on the street was a bit. No one stopped to chat, everyone ran about their business. The exception was two men at the entrance to the Three brooms.

«Mundungus!» — Harry exclaimed.

Mundungus heard a familiar voice, Disapparated that Peter is not happy, because Potter should have seen the family rowed blacks for the Cup.

«He's a thief…»

Hermione surprisingly raised his eyebrows, Ron opened his mouth to the ground, and Harry looked at Parker with a blank stare.

«There's the black family Cup.…»

Harry swore loudly and spun on the spot, trying to see where Mundungus had disappeared.

«COME BACK, THIEF!»

«No Use, Harry.»

As soon as Harry had finished the last drops from his bottle of cream beer, Hermione said:

«Well, maybe that's enough for today? Let's go back to school.»

Guys nodded. The walk was not fun, and the weather, the further, the worse and they left the Inn. Just at this time, Cathy bell and her friend were also coming out.

The four friends followed the girls down the Main street.

«We should take the necklace away from them, otherwise Katie won't be able to play against Slytherin.» — Peter thought, and went as close as he could to bell.

«Katie, can I have the necklace?..»

Liana and Katie looked at him. Parker pretended to stagger and fall in the wet snow.

«Don't touch the necklace! It's cursed!»

The trio ran up to them and helped Pete up.

«What necklace?» — Cathy asked coldly.

«How do you know that, Peter?» — asked the guy Hermione, holding him by the shoulders.

«I… I had visions about it.»

He raised his gloved hand, and just at that moment Liana made an attempt to snatch the bundle from Katie, Katie pulled it towards her, and the bundle fell to the ground.

«It's about to take off.»

At the same moment Katie rose into the air, not as Ron, funny dangling upside down, not very gracefully, stretching up his hands as if to fly. She climbed the minium 29 feet, then began to plummet.

«Look out!» — Peter caught Cathy almost to the ground. — «I told you the necklace was cursed.»


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Katie was taken to St. Mungo's hospital. By this time the news that she had fallen under the curse had spread throughout the school.

«How was Slughorn's last party?» — asked Peter from Hermione's the lesson of Travelogue.

«In fact, there was pretty fun» — coldly replied Hermione, Natalya goggles. — «Introduced us to Gwenog Jones.»

«Gwenog Jones?» — Ron's eyes widened behind the safety glasses. — «Captain of the Holyhead harpies?»

«Exactly» — Hermione confirmed. — «She seemed a little conceited to me personally, but…»

«Come on, stop talking!» — said sternly approaching them Professor. — «Do not give up, all have been set to work. Neville's already got the first cucumber.»

Friends looked back. Well, that's right, Neville was sitting with a broken lip and deep scratches, clutching a fruit that looked like a cucumber.

«Now, Professor.» — Pete smiled and hurried to get a cucumber.

The party at Slughorn's was forgotten until the end of the lesson.

The next few days Harry with Parker closely watched for their friends, but Ron and Hermione held as usually. Harry decided that he can only wait and see how they act at the party under the action of butterbeer and Fire whiskey in the office of Slughorn.

Katie bell is still kept at St. Mungo's and write had not yet arrived, and therefore, the team of Gryffindors that Harry so diligently trained since September, there wasn't one more hunter. Harry kept postponing the search for a replacement for Katie in the hope of her return, but the match against the Slytherin team... he still needs to find a replacement.

Harry felt that he could not stand another full-scale qualifying test. With a tight heart, he once took Dean Thomas aside after a Transfiguration lesson. The class was already empty and there were Dean and Harry, and Peter secretly hooked on the ceiling to see what happens.

«Are you still interested in playing for the hunter?»

«What? Yes, indeed! Dean got excited.

«Then consider yourself in the game. Practice is at seven today.»

«Got it» — Dean said. — «Cheers, Harry! Wow, let me tell Ginny!»

He stormed out of the room. Harry and Peter were left alone. And one of Hermionie or Picerni birds took a little poop on the head of the Potter, from which Parker giggled into a fist, and immediately stopped short. Harry looked around, but didn't think to look at the ceiling, where Peter was pressed against the ceiling.

«It seemed.» — whispered the boy-who-lived and left the office.

Parker jumped off the ceiling.

It wasn't just Seamus who was unhappy with Katie's replacement. In the living room of griffindore a grumbling, Harry made the team already two of his classmates.Match with slizerintsami had to win come what may. The whole team knows that if Gryffindor wins, everyone will immediately forget their critical moods and will be ready to swear that they always knew what a great team they have. But if he loses... well, what to do, Harry thought cheerlessly, he had heard about himself something worse…

That night Harry did not regret his choice: Dean worked well with Ginny and Peter. The beaters, Pix and Koot, played better and better with each practice. The only problem was Ron.

Unfortunately, waiting for the first game of the season Ron woke up all the old fears and hang-UPS. For a start, conceding half a dozen goals, most of them scored by Ginny, eventually stopped attacking the gate of Peter punched in the face.

«I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me!» — Ron shouted, but Parker only touched his nose. — «Did it hurt?.. I just…»

«Freaked out» — angrily finished Ginny — «You Moron, Ron, look what condition he's in!»

«I'll fix it!»

Harry landed next to them, pointed the wand at Peter's face and said:

«Epicia!» — Pete's nose went back to its normal place. — «And you, Ginny, stop to call Ron a jerk, you're not the team captain!»

«So in fact you're very busy, are not going to tell him what an asshole he has to be someone…»

Harry with incredible difficulty kept from laughing, but Parker could not stand it and bent down in a gaudy laugh, and fate decided to play a cruel joke with him — he almost fell, but caught on the handle.

«All the brooms, go for it!» — said Potter wanted was to help Peter, but he was already in his «Nimbuse-2001».

In General, it was almost the most unsuccessful training for the whole half year, but on the eve of the match Harry believed that honesty is not the best policy.

«Well done, everyone! I think we'll smash the Slytherins against the wall!» — he encouraged the players, and as a result, the hunters and beaters left the locker room quite pleased with themselves and there were only three of them.

«I played like a bag of dragon dung» — said Ron as the door closed behind Ginny.

«Anything similar» — has firmly answered for the other Peter — «You are the best goalkeeper of all the people Harry saw in the qualifying tests. But your only problem is your nerves.»

«Peter, I was going to say the same thing. — with a note of astonishment said Potter.

They cheered Ron tirelessly all the way to school, and by the time they got to the third floor, Ron was just a little bit more cheerful. But when Harry pushed aside the tapestry that, as usual, up in the tower of Gryffindor straight through a hidden staircase, they found themselves in front of Dean and Ginny, closely cuddled up and merged in a frantic kiss.

«Hey!» — Ron shouted, raising his right hand.

Dean and Ginny jumped away from each other and looked back.

«What is it?» — Ginny asked.

«I don't want my own sister to lick with a guy right in front of everyone!»

«By the way, the corridor was empty before you came in!» — Ginny said.

Dean looked embarrassed. He cowardly smiled Harry. Harry did not answer a smile — a monster inside him with a roar demanded on the spot to kick Dean off the team.

«Uh… come on, Ginny» — Dean muttered, let's go back to the living room…

«Come On, Dean.»

They disappeared behind the portrait.

The next morning Harry woke up after a series of confusing dreams in which Ron had chased him, swinging the bat Maslowski, and a day to Potter to be better dreams than reality. Ron was incredibly antsy and just that lashed cleaner copahost.

The whole day passed Harry and Pete in an unsuccessful attempt to reconcile Ron and Hermione.

In the end, Hermione and Lina looked upset when went into the bedroom for girls Ron went right to bed, cursed on the way to the freshmen because they looked at him.

Harry terminally sad. In addition, Ron was even worse playing Quidditch, and this is even more angry, and finally at the last training session before Saturday's match could not take a single ball, but I yelled.

«Shut up, leave us alone!» — screamed at him Pix, which was an increase of about one-third less than Ron though in the hands but holding the bat.

«ENOUGH!» — Harry shouted.

Peter noticed how angry Ginny looking at Ron, and, remembering her reputation as an unsurpassed master Leucomelana the evil eye, rushed to the other end of the stadium to intervene until they came to disaster.

«Peaks, put the Bludgers in the box. Gini, calm down, you played just fine today. Ron… you're my best friend, but if you act like this, I'm gonna have to kick you off the team.»

For a moment he seriously thought that Ron is going to hit him, but there was something worse: Ron, sitting on the broom, somehow softened.

«I'll leave. I'm a mediocre goalkeeper.»

«You're not incompetent, and you're not going anywhere!» — Harry shouted furiously. — «You, when in the form of, any the most difficult goal can take, have you only with nerves problems!»

«Are you saying I'm crazy?»

«Maybe so!»

They glared at each other angrily, then Ron shook his head hopelessly.

«I know you don't have time to look for another goalkeeper, so I will play tomorrow, but if we lose, and we definitely lose, I'm leaving the team.»

Harry told him no, it was no good.

Over lunch Peter by all means introduce confidence in Weasley, but Ron didn't take.

At the end of the day, Harry allowed himself to shout in the hope of provoking some response from Ron and maybe arousing his anger, but this method did not work.

Harry lay there awake in the dark. He really did not want to lose the upcoming match. If Ron is going to play as in the last exercise, the chances of winning are quite small…

If it were possible in any way to ensure that Ron took himself in hand... so he played the full power of its possibilities... anything to make him fell really good day…

And here Harry it dawned on. The answer came to him in a flash of sudden insight, and Parker smiled.

Just a bright deception for a great quarrel.

Breakfast the next morning, as always on the day of the match, was stormy. As soon as someone from gryffindorks team appeared in the Great hall, slizerintsy began to whistle loudly. Harry looked up at the ceiling and saw a clear blue sky — a good sign.

The Gryffindors in red and gold greeted Harry, Ron and Peter with friendly cheers. Harry smiled from ear to ear and waved. Ron twisted his face and shook his head, and Peter's eyes darted wildly from side to side.

«Come On, Ron.» — Lavender shouted at him. — «I know you'll play brilliantly!»

Ron didn't react to anything.

«Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin juice?

«It doesn't matter» — said Ron sullenly, and bit his toast sullenly.

After a few minutes Hermione stopped near them on the way to his place — she was so tired from the constant rudeness Ron, what has got the habit to have Breakfast separately.

«What's your mood, boys?» — cautiously asked she, looking Ron's in the back of the head.

«Excellent» — said Harry, pushing Ron's glass of pumpkin juice. — «Here, Ron. Drink.»

Ron raised the glass to her lips, but suddenly Pete said sharply:

«Ron, stop!»

Harry and Ron looked back at him.

«What is that?» — Ron asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes to look at Parker, then looked at Harry, he didn't believe his eyes.

«You put something in the glass!»

«What did you say?» — Harry asked.

«You heard me! I saw you put something in the juice. The vial is still in your hand!»

«I don't know what you're talking about» — said Harry, and quickly put the vial in his pocket.

«Ron, I'm warning you, don't drink!» — repeated Hermione in anxiety, — «Even Parker said you.2

«There is nothing to command, Hermione!»

Hermione looked at them, shocked to the core. Leaning to the ear of Harry, she zasheptal:

«You for such things, it would be necessary to exclude! I didn't expect you, Harry!»

«Who would say?» — he whispered back. — «It's been a long time since you cast the Confundus spell on anyone?»

Hermione in anger, walked away, and Harry watched her go without any regret. Hermione never understood, what important thing — Quidditch. Harry looked back at Ron, who was licking his lips.

«It's almost time» — said Harry with a blissful smile.

The frosted grass crunched under their feet as they walked to the stadium.

«Nice weather today, isn't it?»

«Yeah» — said Ron.

Ginny and Dean were waiting in the locker room, already dressed in sports robes.

«The weather conditions are perfect» — said Ginny, not looking at Ron. — «Imagine slizerinskiy hunter Vezi yesterday in training got blogerom on the head and now can't play! And even better — Malfoy too took ill!»

«What?!» — Harry turned abruptly, staring at her. — «Sick? What's wrong?»

«I have no idea, but it's great for us» — Ginny said happily. — «Harper will be released instead, he's on the same course as me, a complete idiot.»

Harry smiled back, but, pulling over his head a red gown, thought not about quiddich. Once Malfoy was already pretending like you can't play because of injury, but in that time he managed to have the match moved to a more suitable slitherine time. Why did he agree to a replacement now? Is he really sick or faking it?

«It's weird, isn't it?» — Peter asked Harry quietly. — «What, that Malfoy not plays?»

«Wasi will not, he is their best scorer. I didn't expect… Hey!» — he exclaimed suddenly and froze, not pulling on his goalie gloves to the end and staring at Harry as if he had seen him for the first time.

«What?»

«I… you…» — Ron lowered his voice; he looked frightened at the same time. — «My glass… Pumpkin juice… You… can't be?!»

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said only:

«Put your shoes on, we'll start in five minutes.»

They took to the field under the deafening roar of the stands and whistles of fans of the opposing team. One half of the stadium was red and gold, the other half was all green and silver. Many puffenduya and cortefranca also rooting for the other team but the majority still rooting for Gryffindor. Amid the screams and clapping, Peter distinguished the growl of Luna Lovegood's hat in the shape of a lion's head.

Harry walked over to the referee, Madam Trick. She stood on the field, ready to release the balls from the box.  
«Captains, shake hands» — she said, and Harry's fingers crunched in Urkhart's. — «All brooms! On whistle… three… two… one…»

The whistle blew. Harry and the other players pushed away from the frozen ground and into the air.

Harry circled over the stadium, looking for the Snitch, and at the same time kept an eye on Harper, who was making zigzags far below. Peter tried to take the Quaffle from the opposing team, but even no spider abilities could not help him.

And suddenly there was a voice, so different from the usual voice of their permanent commentator, that it just cut the hearing.

«Well, the game started, and I think we were all surprised by the team that Potter collected this year. Many believed that Ronald Weasley will not be included in the team, given its extremely uneven performance as a goalkeeper last season, but of course, then played a role a long-standing personal friendship with the captain…»

Slesinsky half of the stands met these words with applause. Harry stretched out his neck, trying to see the commentator's platform.

There stood a tall, thin, fair-haired boy with a turned-up nose, speaking into a magical horn that had once belonged to Lee Jordan. Harry recognized Zacharias Smith, a player from the team puffenduya who were deeply unsympathetic.

«And here's the first attack slitherine, Erhart rushes across the field and…»

Harry's stomach sank, and Peter braked his broom to watch Ron take the Quaffle, preparing to take the red ball.

«Weasley takes the ball. Well, he must be lucky someday.…»

«That's right, Smith» — Harry muttered, but Peter heard him, thanks to his super sensitive hearing.

Half an hour after the start of the game Gryffindor led the score: sixty — zero. Ron several times beautifully taken goals, sometimes reaching for the ball with fingertips, and Peter scored three goals out of six, and the rest of Ginny Weasley. After this, Zacharias stopped to ask loudly if there are no brother and sister Weasley with Parker in the team only because of her friendship with Potter, but now he's starting over peaks and Kuta.

«Of course, coot doesn't have the right build for a beater» — said Zachariah — «as a rule, they have more developed muscles.»…

«Hit him with the Bludger!» — shouted kutu Parker, flying past, but Coote, grinning widely, sent another Bludger Harper, who had just rushed over Potter.

Harry was pleased to hear a thump, indicating that the Bludger hit the target. One would think that the Gryffindors today simply can not make any mistakes. Again and again they scored, and on opposite side field Ron again and again easily and as if without effort bought these balls. Now began the old song "Ronald Weasley-our king", red made kind of, that conducts, hovering in the air.

«Imagining himself» — said a snide voice, and Harry almost fell off the broom-Harper pushed him hard and deliberately. — «Your friend, traitor to the purebloods…»

Madame Trick was looking the other way at the moment, and when she looked back at the angry roar of the Gryffindor fans, Harper was already gone. Harry chased after him, eager to fight back.

«I think Harper of Slytherin team noticed the Snitch. Yes, he definitely saw something, while Potter claps his ears!»

But then Potter thought he was crashing down to earth — Smith was right.

Harper accidentally flew away, he spotted something that he had not noticed Harry: overhead, a bright spark against the clear blue sky rapidly flying Snitch. Harry started walking. The wind whistled in his ears, drowning out Smith's comments and the cries of the crowd in the stands, but still Harper was ahead of him, and the advantage of Gryffindor was still only a hundred points. If Harper has time to first, Gryffindor will lose... Harper remained until the Snitch a few feet, he had already stretched out his hand…

«Hey, Harper!» — Harry yelled in despair. — «How much Malfoy paid you to see you play instead of him?»

He didn't know what possessed him to say so, but Harper hitched in the air, the Snitch slipped between his fingers, Harry lunged forward and grabbed the tiny winged ball.

«THERE!»

Making a u-turn, he rushed to the ground, holding the Snitch in his high hand. When the audience realized what had happened, their roar almost drowned out the final whistle

«Ginny, where are you going?» — shouted Peter, who was attacked with hugs on Harry, not allowing him to come down to earth.

But Ginny flew past and crashed into the commentator's platform with a terrible crash. Under the squeals and laughter of the crowd, a team of Gryffindors landed near a pile of boards, under which a weakly floundered Zechariah. Peter heard Ginny quietly explains angry McGonagall

«Sorry, Professor, forgot to slow down.»

Gasping for breath, Harry broke away from his fellow players, and hugged Ginny, but let go immediately. Trying not to look her in the eye, he slapped the gleeful Ron on the shoulder. All sorts of internal strife were forgotten, the team of Gryffindor left the field in an embrace, happily shaking his fists in the air and waving to his fans.

The atmosphere was elevated in the locker room.

«We'll celebrate in the living room, Seamus told me! Come On, Ginny!»

Ron and Harry were delayed later than the others. They were about to leave, when a shot entered Hermione. She fidgeted with her scarf nervously, looking upset but determined.

«Harry, I need to talk to you.» — She took a deep breath. — «You shouldn't have done that. You heard what Slughorn said, it's illegal.»

«What are you gonna do, report us?» — with the call asked Ron.

«What are you guys talking about?» — asked Harry, turning away — it seems to hang the mantle, — that the friends have not seen him smile.

«You know perfectly well what!» — screamed Hermione, and she slammed her hand on the bench, there was a cotton that Peter flinched again and nearly jumped to the ceiling. It wasn't in the book. — «You at Breakfast, Ron added in a glass of the potion that brings good luck! Felix Felice!»

«Nah, I didn't» — said Harry, turning to face them.

«No, you said, Harry, so everything was going great, and slitherine two players fell ill, and Ron took all the balls!»

«I didn't put anything in there!» — Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out the bottle that Peter had seen in his morning. The bottle was full of Golden liquid, and the wax stopper was untouched.

«I wanted Ron to think I did, so I pretended when I saw you coming.» — He looked at Ron. — «You took all the balls because you were sure of your luck. But in fact you did it yourself!»

Harry put the bottle back in his pocket.

«I was actually drinking plain pumpkin juice?» — Ron asked, stunned. — «What about good weather… And Vasi was not able to play… You really didn't give me any potions?»

Harry shook his head. Ron looked at him, mouth Agape, then turned to Hermione and mimicked:

«You at Breakfast, Ron added in a glass «Felix felitsis» because he took all the balls!"See, I can take balls without help!

Hermione, having heard this, jumped from tent with wet eyes.

Harry walked slowly towards the castle. From the crowd called him, congratulated us, but he went with a terrible feeling of failure; he was so sure that if Ron wins the match, they and Hermione immediately reconciled. He had no idea how to explain to Hermione that she was only to blame for kissing Krum, especially since It was so long ago.

Harry didn't see Hermione in the living room. When he entered, the celebration was in full swing. He was greeted with a new burst of cheers and applause. Soon Harry was surrounded by a crowd of Gryffindors, vying to congratulate him. Trying to sneak to the table with the drinks, Harry faced Ginny. On the shoulder she was sitting dwarf pussy Arnold, at the feet of hope Crookshanks mewed.

«Looking For Ron?» — she asked, grinning maliciously. — «There he is, a vile hypocrite.»

Harry looked where she was pointing, and Pete snatched Lina and kissed him on the cheek, from which Parker was embarrassed, and he blushed.

In the corner, in full view of the room, stood Ron and Lavender brown. They were so tightly entwined in their embrace that it was hard to tell where their hands were.

«It's like he wants to eat her, right?» — dispassionately noticed Ginny looking angrily at Lina — after all, she until her family moved to England. And in the blink of an eye, she took the title of tallest girl from Ginny. — «Well, maybe he needs someone to work on the technique. Well played today, Harry.»

Harry turned away from Ron, clearly not going in any time soon emerge to the surface, and managed see, as has been closed doorway in wall. With a sinking heart, he noticed something very similar to the unruly mane of chestnut hair darting through the doorway and disappearing. Harry rushed forward, swerved to the side, bypassing Romilda vane, and opened the portrait of a Full Lady.

«Hermione?»

That's all Pete heard when Harry came out of the living room. Parker hurried after him.

He found them in the first unlocked classroom. Hermione was sitting on the teacher's Desk, over the head of them circled a flock of twittering yellow birds, and Granger, putting her head on his shoulder, Harry said:

«Ron seems to be having a lot of fun at the party.»

«Uh… yeah?»

«Don't pretend you haven't» — said Hermione. — «He's not really hiding, he's…»

The door behind them slammed open. To the dismay of Harry, the class became Ron, he laughed when he pulled the hand of Lavender. Parker sniffed for a minute, snuck into the classroom and jumped on the ceiling and crouched in the corner.

«O!» — he said, pausing as he saw Harry and Hermione.

«Oh!» — Lavender said, and, giggling, ran out of the room.

The door slammed shut behind her.

There was a crushing silence. Hermione stared at Ron. Ron studiously averted from it eyes, but said with the strange a mixture of embarrassment and bravado:

«Hi, Harry! I was wondering where you were.»

Hermione slid off the table. A flock of Golden birds still fluttered around her head like a strange feathered model of the Solar system.

«In vain do you make Lavender to wait in the hallway» — murmured Hermione. — «The girl will wonder where you've gone.»

She walked slowly to the door, keeping very straight. Harry squinted at Ron. He was clearly glad that so cheaply.

«Oppugno!» — there was a heart-rending cry at the door.

Harry quickly turned around and saw Hermione with a mad face directed the wand at Ron. Little yellow birds rushed to him, like a fat Golden bullets. Ron cried out and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked him, pecking and clawing at him wherever they could reach.

«Leave me alone!» — and he pulled out the door.

Then Hermione whirled on his heel and sent the wand into a corner, where he was Parker.

«Petrificus Totalus!» — Parker came unstuck from the wall and fell with a crash. — «Parker? How did you get stuck to the wall for so long? Even the magic sneakers-prilipaly Weasley can't keep.»

Pete was silent.

«Tell the truth!»

**Author's Note:**

> * - On our this 6,135171;
> 
> ** - On our this 6,036745;
> 
> Yes, this work will be in process, because the author is in the process. The chapters will be published once a week. Hmm, I have homework to do. Damn Detroit.


End file.
